Commander Vic Hoskins
Commander Vic Hoskins is the main antagonist of the 2015 block buster film Jurassic World. He is the tyrannical commander and top CEO of InGen Security Division, who seeks control on Masrani's dinosaurs. He is potrayed by Vincent D'onofrio, who also potrayed Kingpin. History Background Inventing InGen, Commander Vic Hoskins came with a delusional idea, to breed military dinosaurs through Henry Wu. He worked in cooperation with Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Cooperation. He intended to sell his ideas to military companies all over the world, careless of harm he intended to make. Jurassic World Right at the beginning of the film Jurassic World, he talked to Owen about his plan to use prehistoric instincts to fight the wars for him, so he can sell their skills for money. He later seized the opportunity to kill Masrani, when his helicopter instructor was absent, thus sending him on his copter to hunt the Indominus, and getting him killed. He then took control of Masrani's company, and claimed responsibility for the park and it's animals, as he intended. He relieved all workers, and hired a new team on the ground, thus converting InGen to Masrani Global Cooperation. Then, he sent a helicopter with his soldiers on a "mission" to bomb the Pteranodons. However, his workers allowed one of them to enter the park by leaving the gate open. It appears that this was all part of Hoskins' plan to cause panic and evacuation of the visitors. He then would be in a position to fieldtest his dinosaurs. Claire and Owen then argue with him about it, but he insists that it is going to happen with or without them. Then, he sends the soldiers and the raptors to hunt and enslave the Indominus, as he records the battle on a camera from a truck. However, the Indominus influences the raptors, and many of his soldiers get killed during that incident. He then tricks Henry Wu into leaving the park with the assets, thus taking control of the lab. Then, he reveals his plan to Owen, Claire and the children. However, a raptor that has escaped manages to enter the lab, and he gives chase to everyone in the area. Hoskins is cornered by the raptor, and he tries to convince the raptor that they are on the same side. The raptor is intent on attacking Hoskins, and takes no notice of Hoskin' pleas for mercy. Personality He is megalomaniacal, scheming and egoistic, as he only cares about money and being famous. He plotted to kill Masrani during the film, by sending him on a hellicopter without an instructor, thus hoping to gain control of the park, and of his dinosaurs. He also tries to manipulate Owen into controlling the raptors. Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for Commander Vic Hoskins. Trivia * He worked in cooperation with Masrani * Though overall being the true main villain of the 2015 film, due to thinking of the whole scheme, he is outranked to the Indominus by power and agression. * He is inspired very much by Darren Cross from Antman, as they are both delusional and wicked inventors, working for some other company, and serving as a boss for a hero (Darren for Hope and Vic for Owen). They both also intend to steal the idea of their boss (Darren steals from Hank Pym, and Vic steals from Simon Masrani). * He is similar to Mayor Vaughn from Jaws. They are both power hungry cheerleaders who fight beasts and think of strategies for money. * InGen Security Division serve as paramilitary in Isla Nublar, for the case of a dinosaur going wild. However, Hoskins was manipulative and careless, using the military to develop dinosaurs as weapons of mass destruction. Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Genius Category:Bosses Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fearmongers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Imposters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Traitors Category:Sociopaths Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Rivals Category:Murderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Military Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Warlords Category:Big Bads Category:Psycopaths Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Movie Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Plague Bringers Category:Vandals Category:The Heavy Category:Business Villains Category:Warmongers Category:Mental Illness Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Masterminds Category:Incriminators Category:Tricksters Category:Archenemy Category:Saboteurs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Barbarians Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Torturers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Cheater Category:Mass Murderers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dictators